ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:7 - Penny
Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:00 PM Eli is sewing some tiny clothes in the living room by hand Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:01 PM Penyn comes into the Eli room. "There you are Honey." She says with a smile. "What'cha sewin'?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:03 PM "Some new clothes for me when I want to be a foot tall." Eli smiles as they sew by hand, looking relaxed and content Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:04 PM "Those are some steady hand you have here." Penny says coming closer. "You're mighty good with a needle." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:19 PM "Thanks. I find it relaxing." Eli is smiling, cheeks pink Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:26 PM "So, I was thinkin' I had a good time at church, an' it was nice gettin' pancakes with the others, but we ain't had time just the two of us so I thought maybe we could fix that, maybe get somethin' to eat out?" Penny asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:29 PM Eli pricks their finger with the needle, "Yeah uh that sounds great!" Their voice is a tad high pitched. They clear their throat. "Really great." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:30 PM "Anythin' you'd like?" Penny asks, she noticed Eli's behavior. "How's the finger?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:34 PM "Its fine." They stick the finger in their mouth. "Anythings fine." They mumble around their finger looking embarrassed but surprisingly not shrinking. Angel stirs from her spot hiding under Eli's elbow and meows at Penny Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:35 PM "Hey fuzzy thin' how are ya doin'?" Penny asks looking at Angel. "D'you like steaks?" She then ask Eli. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:37 PM "Sometimes." Angel crawls over Eli's lap towards Penny stretching and meowing at her again. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:37 PM Penny comes closer and offers a hand. "Sometimes?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:39 PM "Now is a good time." The take the hand, resisting the shrinking. Failing a bit and shrinking half an inch or so. Barely noticeable Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:39 PM "I'm glad to hear that." Penny says. "Will Angel be alright?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:41 PM "Yeah shes just a whiny little baby." Eli pets her head as they stand. "I'm sure she'll be fine. So long as Fray doesn't eat her." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:42 PM "I don't think he's like all that fur." Penny says. "I reckon she ought to be safe." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:42 PM Eli giggles Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:43 PM "Ready to go or would you rather get dressed?" Penny asks, she's still wearing her blue lace church dress. Unlike most days she has her air down, framing her freckled face.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:46 PM Eli looks down at their pajama pants and old but soft sweatshirt. "Yeah. I'll change ." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:47 PM Penny starts walking upstairs, once they reach up the stairs, she let go of Eli's hand. "I shall be waitin here honey, take the time you need." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:50 PM When Eli comes out of the room a few minutes later, they are wearing the nice button up and slacks they wore to church. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:50 PM "Lookin' mighty fine, honey." Penny smiles and offers a hand again. "Ready to go now?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:51 PM Eli takes the hand, blushing again and shrinking a bit, "Yep." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:55 PM Penny leads them downstairs and toward the gate and the bus stop. "I gotta say, waitin' for busses ain't the best." A moment later the gate opens again and a student on a motorcycle zooms past. "I reckon we could use one of 'em motorcycles..." Penny muses out loud. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:56 PM "That would be so cool." Eli blushes as they imagine riding behind Penny, holding on to her Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:57 PM "I shall add it to my projects." Penny says with a grin. "Just don't tell my pa." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 8:59 PM Eli pretends to zip their lips shut Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:59 PM "You are such a darlin' honey." Penny says the bus comes by and they get in. "Pa always been the permissive kind, but he don't want me to get no motorcycle."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:02 PM "I think my parents wouldn't like it either. Dangerous and all." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:02 PM "It'll be our secret?" Penny asks, winking. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:05 PM Eli's face gets redder and they shrink a foot or so. " Y-yeah" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:07 PM "I ought to be careful with my words, don't want you gettin' too small." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:10 PM "Uh yeah." Eli looks down, embarrassed Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:12 PM "Music?" Penny asks taking out her phone. "Anythin' you want." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:15 PM "Anythings fine." Eli is absentmindedly playing with Penny's fingers Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:15 PM Penny smiles and put on CCR's have you ever seen the rainy, sharing earbuts with Eli. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:18 PM Eli smiles and hums along still playing with Penny's fingers, lost in thought Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:19 PM Penny just watches Eli as the bus drives on, also humming along.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:22 PM When the bus stops Eli almost falls over not ready to catch themselves. When they realize what they've been doing for the last few minutes they blush deeper and shrink another half a foot Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:22 PM "You alright, Eli?" Penny asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:24 PM "Perfectly fine." They force a smile. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:24 PM "Well, this is our stop." Penny says. "Hungry?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:26 PM "Yes." They stand up quickly Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:27 PM Penny smiles and offers a hand. "Ain't too far." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:28 PM Eli takes her hand again still blushing Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:29 PM Penny gets a little closer as they walk out of the bus. They have to walk a few streets to reach Sylvia's Steakhouse. Penny comes in and they luckily get seated quickly. "Here we are." Penny says with a smile as they get menus. "Just you an I." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:30 PM "Yep." Eli says after burying their face in the menu Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:31 PM "Anythin' catchin' your fancy? Steak an' crab legs is catchin' mine." Penny says.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:45 PM "The steak and shrimp looks good" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:46 PM "That it does." Penny says, the waiter comes by and she gives their order. "Although shame about 'em drinkin' laws, cause I reckon this'd be a good time for a bottle of wine." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 9:47 PM Eli chokes on nothing for a second, "Yeah." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:52 PM "Drinkin' ain't somethin' pa mind much, never minded if me an' Mina wanted a bottle of wine or a case of beer for somethin'" Penny says. May 11, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:39 AM "My parents grounded me for two weeks when I came home from a friends house smelling like beer." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:40 AM "Dayum." Penny says. "They're the rather strict kind?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:45 AM Eli laughs, "not by a long shot. They gave me my laptop back when I cried and took me out for ice cream. They rescinded their grounding as long as I promised I wouldn't drink anymore alcohol until I was 21 unless I was at home and they gave it to me." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:51 AM "So just ain't the drinkin' type then." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:53 AM "Yeah." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:23 AM Their dinner is served by the waiter. "Bon apetit, honey." Penny says with a smile. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:40 AM Eli smiles and takes a bite. They are still slightly shrunk from their normal height and their feet dangle off the chair Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:43 AM Penny smiles at the adorability of Eli's somewhat shrunken size. She takes a bite from her steak. "Oh me oh my, this here is a mighty fine piece of cow." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:50 AM Eli laughs, "It is really good." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:55 AM "An' I am glad you came with me to enjoy it." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:55 AM Eli blushes and stuffs another bite of steak in their mouth Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:57 AM "An' I am thankful to God for lettin' me meet such wonderful people such as you an' Garrett." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 11:08 AM Eli is blushing and shrinking more, "I'm really grateful to have meet you too." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 11:10 AM "Careful, honey, I ain't got pockets to carry you if you keep shrinkin'" Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 11:15 AM "Oh yeah." Eli seems to have not even noticed they shrunk. They grow a tad bit back up but not their normal height at all Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 11:24 AM "Well, I reckon that as cute as you might be when tiny, there's a whole lotta more to love when you're full sized." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 11:24 AM "I don't even know what full sized looks like." Eli laughs Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 11:48 AM "Well, I reckon one day we ought to try makin' you get all giant." Penny says. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 11:48 AM "Well, I reckon one day we ought to try makin' you get all giant." Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:02 PM "I've been trying, I haven't been able to get more than a few inches taller. It's really tiring." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:03 PM "I heard powers are like muscles, the more you use 'em the stronger they get." Penny says. "You ever gotten professional trainin?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:11 PM Eli shakes their head. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:12 PM Penny nods. "I reckon we could try workin' together on that." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:12 PM "That'd be great." Eli smiles Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:13 PM Penny finishes her plate, she's been quite voracious. "When you're finished, do you reckon you'd like a desert?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:14 PM "We could share one?" Eli says, clear ulterior motives of feeding her a bite Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:15 PM "That sounds mighty wonderful." Penny says, a smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. "What do you think of cheese cake?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:21 PM "I like it!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:21 PM Penny orders cheese cake, smiling. "I'm really likin' your tast honey, I reckon they are mighty fine, like you are." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:22 PM Eli blushes and disappears from her sight as they shrink below the table line Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:23 PM "Oh lord." Penny says, getting up and going to Eli's side. "You alright, honey?" "I did not mean to get ya all tiny." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:26 PM Eli is an adorable 2 feet tall with their clothes wrapped around them like a blanket. "Perfectly fine! Just give me a sec." They don't look at Penny as they say this. They close their eyes and try to grow, slowly filling out their clothes a bit Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:27 PM Penny turns around. "Had me a tad worried, I ought to stop flritin' don,t want ya gettin' tinnier." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:29 PM "No!.... I uh... like the flirting." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:30 PM "Dutifully noted, honey." Penny walks back to her chair. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:30 PM Eli is blushing bright red and doesn't seem to be able to grow past 2 and a half feet Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:31 PM Rather than sit down, she takes the chair and bring it closer. "Hope this ain't weird, but I kinda like seein' someone when goin' on a date with 'em." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:32 PM "Its fine." Eli smiles at her Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:48 PM The desert arrives and Penny thanks the waiter. "Want the first bite?" Penny asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:49 PM "Sure." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:50 PM Penny takes a spoon and removed a bite sized portion, bringing it to Eli's mouth. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:51 PM Eli blushes as they open their mouth but manage not to shrink as they take the bite They grow a bit taller again Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:51 PM "We're getting there." Penny smiles. "How's the cake?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:52 PM "Its good."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:53 PM Penny turns the spoon around. "My turn?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:55 PM Eli blushes and takes it. They are still only a little over three feet but they manage to get a bite on the spoon and lift it to Penny's mouth Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:56 PM Penny leans in and takes the spoon into her mouth. "Ooh, that is quite lovely." Penny says, she has a big smile on her face. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:58 PM Eli grins as they hand the spoon back to her Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:59 PM Penny takes another bit, seems to be moving it toward Eli but pops it into her mouth. "Sorry, Honey, the cake is just too compellin'" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:03 PM Eli laughs, "Its fine. You obviously care about it so much more." They tease Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 1:04 PM Penny takes the fourth spoonful and this time brings it to Eli. "It's quite amazin' but I don't wanna be a bad date." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 1:06 PM Eli takes the bite Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:07 PM "Shame it's such a small portion." Penny says. "We're gonna run out soon." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:10 PM "We could get more." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:40 PM "Enjoyin' this?" Penny asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:44 PM Eli blushes and nods Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 6:35 PM "Well, honey, so am I." Penny says with a grin. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:02 PM Eli shrinks a bit again Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:04 PM "Y'know... As fine as 'nother cheesecake sound, I reckon I'd like bein' someplace with less folks 'round, maybe even be by our lonesome?" Penny says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:06 PM Eli is bright pink as they shrink some more back down to two feet. "That sounds really nice. Just uh give me a second to grow before we leave." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:07 PM Penny nods. "I'll be washin' up." Penny says getting up and heading to the bathroom, in part to give Eli space and time to cool off. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:08 PM Eli takes many deep breaths, each one helping them get bigger again until they are back to their usual height Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:09 PM Penny soon comes back. "Let's get the check?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:15 PM "Yeah." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:17 PM Penny takes out a credit card which she hands to the waiter. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:20 PM Eli pulls their wallet out and hands cash to Penny, "Here for mine." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:21 PM Penny takes it. "Wasn't necesary, Honey." Still Penny takes it and leaves a good deal as tip. "Ready to go?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:22 PM "Yep." Eli stands and stretches, they managed to grow to normal height Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:23 PM Penny offers her hand to Eli, a smile on her face. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 7:44 PM Eli takes her hand happily Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:22 PM Penny guides them outside and starts walking toward the bus stop. "I reckon I really ought to do that motorcycle, an' honey, I'd give ya the first ride." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:30 PM Eli squeezed Penny's hand, "I'd really like that." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:34 PM (skip home?) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:41 PM (Yeah) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:48 PM As usual Penny would've shared her music as they waited and travelled. As they come up to the house Penny turns around. "I had a really good time." Her accent is somewhat lighter than usual. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:50 PM "Me too." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:43 PM A few steps away from the door, Penny stops. "Here we are." She smiles. "Now, I don't want to scare you and make you all tiny..." Her voice is quieter, her accent still not as thick. "But I have an idea how to end tonight." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:48 PM "Yeah?" Eli sounds curious and concerned Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:49 PM "Eli, I really feel like kissin' ya." Penny says, red as a tomato. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:51 PM Eli disappears in a blink of an eye, having shrunk to about an inch or two. They move around in their clothes, finding the smaller versions. "I wanna kiss you too!" They call still stuck in their larger clothes Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:52 PM Penny leans down. "Darn it." She laughs a little. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:54 PM "Give me a sec!" They call in a high pitched squeak. After another few seconds they emerge from their large clothes in a cute little white dress. They wave at Penny "Pick me up?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:55 PM "Pretty dress." Penny says, she kneels down and offers both hands for Eli to climb on. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:57 PM Eli scrambles onto her hands, "Thanks! I made it myself!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:58 PM Penny raises them up. "Well, this wasn't quite what I had in mind, but I ain't the type to say no to somethin' different." She has a big smile on her face.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 10:00 PM Eli is bright red as Penny lifts them, they hold on to Penny's thumb for stability. "I still wanna kiss you..." they mutter, at their size it would be hard for Penny to hear Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:01 PM "Well, Eli, looks like I'm gonna have to kiss ya whole face." Penny says with a laugh. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 10:03 PM "I don't mind. It's my fault for being this way." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:04 PM "Well, if you don't mind." Penny's head leans in and drops a small kiss on Eli's head. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 10:06 PM Eli blushes and hurriedly kisses somewhere near Penny's mouth before Penny takes her head away Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:07 PM "Well, you feel like ridin' my shoulder?" Penny asks. "I'll grab 'em clothes an' we can get inside." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 10:09 PM "Yeah!" They hold onto Penny's hair lightly to steady themselves Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:09 PM Penny raises them to her shoulder, once she knows Eli is holding on, she picks up Eli's clothes into a pile before going inside the house. "Let me bring you up." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 10:11 PM "Okay" Category:Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay